Seals are known in general and are used, for example, for sealing rotary or translationally movable machine elements. The machine elements which are sealed can be, for example, shafts, rods, spindles or roller bearings. Liquid or paste-like media are frequently sealed in relation to the surrounding area, or, by means of seals, contaminants from the surrounding area of the machine elements, such as, for example, dirt, dust, salt and/or moisture, are kept away from the interior of the machine elements in which the seals are arranged.
The seals can be realized as sealing rings and, depending on the application, can comprise variously-sized diameters.
In particular seals which seal a diameter of more than 400 mm, have an expensive design and are consequently complicated and costly to produce. In the majority of cases, such seals consist of several parts, such as, for example, a supporting body produced from a metal material which is connected to a sealing element produced from an elastomer material.